The Changes Of Life
by xArthurXMerlinx
Summary: To begin with Seth is a lonely teenage boy, who has no friends, but that all changes when his dad brings back Ryan Atwood. From then onwards there life's change forever.


Chapter 1: Back to school.

For many a year Seth Cohen had loved Summer Roberts, but funnily he had never actually spoken, well you can see how far he's got with he then after saying that. But the day his father the infamous Sandy Cohen brought home his work the Cohens life's changed forever. Sandy worked helping young youths keep out of trouble and recently he had been assigned to 16 year old Ryan Atwood, who lived in Chino. He had been caught with his brother Trey stealing a car. Sadly his mom threw him out, which left him homeless. It had taken a while for Kirsten Cohen to warm up to Ryan but after a couple of months, he was like her second son.

It was a the first Monday back at New Port High after the holidays, and it was Seth and Ryan's aim this year to get a girl, somehow they had a feeling it was going to be hard, well for Seth anyway, he had never had a girlfriend before. Ryan on the other hand already got somebody in mind her name was Marissa Cooper. The Coopers lived next door to the Cohens. However Marissa had already got a boyfriend called Luke, and after being in the O.C for two months had already gotten into a fight with him at a party. If he wanted to get Marissa, getting on the wrong side of Luke was not a good idea.

"Hey dude this year were gonna be treated like kings" Said Seth, trying to convince Ryan that this year was going to be a good one. After Seth had opened his mouth two water polo players walked past barging into Seth.

"Hey guys" Waved Seth at the two guys who had nearly knocked him over. Ryan just stood there giving Seth his most unbelieving look he could. "Seth I'll believe that when I see it" Ryan said walking past him and up the stairs that led from the car park and into the school. "Hey man this year no one is gonna pee in my shoes alright I just know it" Yelled Seth and pointing at him, he then realised that maybe it would be better if he stuck with Ryan, and went to catch up with him.

Lunch came pretty quickly today which was quite surprising on the first day back at school. Seth had gone to the library as usual where he was guaranteed a nice, warm, steaming cup of coffee his favourite on a hard summer's day at school. He had just sat down at the dark brown leather couch, when he noticed that Summer had walked in holding her school folders. The pure beauty of her made Seth cringe, now she was the kind of girl which Seth would of like to take to the Debutantes ball that took place half way through the school semester.

"Hey man!" Sighed Ryan as he walked round and sat at the side of Seth.

"Hey... you know it's funny how me and summer have been at the same school, in the same classes all of these years and she's never actually spoken to me" replied Seth sounding highly depressed.

"Well I've arranged to meet up with Merissa later...so do you want me to put in a good word for ya?"

"WOO dude when did you get a date with Merissa Cooper I've lived next door since like forever, and she's never spoken to.... and no thanks if I'm gonna get Summer I want to get her myself."

"ok your loss well, I'll see ya later" smile Ryan as he got up to walk away, if he wanted to be to his next class on time, he would have to make sure he knew where he was going. Seth sat in the library for the rest lunch thinking about Summer once again, until he heard a voice come from behind him.

"You know your never gonna get Summer if your sat here wallowing, you have to get up and do something about it" The mysterious voice belonged to Anna, one of Seth's few friends.

"Yeah well I've gone for the silent approach this time" replied Seth turning back around to look into nothing but plain air.

"You really like her don't you?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulders, all she got in reply was a small but firm nod.

"Well if you really want her, your gonna need some serious help, come on, operation one, part A, getting you on her radar."


End file.
